Dyin Alone
by FallenGodz
Summary: Raven is a cutter, goes into her history...yeah. This ones for Amber Skye
1. Default Chapter

Dyin Alone  
  
Deep beneath the surface, far under my skin  
The pain of betrayal, lingers on within  
No feelings of remorse, no haunting or lingering doubt  
I know that I must make, myself feel again  
  
I grip the handle tightly, stealing myself once again  
Knowing in my heart, the pain will begin anew  
Expose my milky arms, see the scars upon them  
Each and every single cut, represents a piece of me  
  
That slipped away, along with my sanity  
I can feel the blackness, creeping in my mind  
Hear the birds chirping, far down in the glade  
But they hold no comfort for me, as I raise the glittering blade  
  
I pause to see if anyone will save me, anyone at all  
I listen for the Titans romping down the hall  
But I cannot hear them; they have left me once again  
All alone well than I guess, this really is the end  
  
I draw the fearful knife slowly, softly across my skin  
Watch with sadness the line of red, welling from within  
I raise the knife and cut again, deeper than before  
And now my blood dribbles to the floor  
  
By the third cut I can finally feel the pain once again  
But feeling will not save me now, and neither can my 'friends'  
Again the lovely blade is drawn, smoothly across the skin  
Blood is flowing quickly now, can it save me from my sins?  
  
I laugh with glee as the pain fills body, mind, and soul  
Feeling lovely agony, sink deep within my skin  
A moment of clarity tells me I am wrong  
But the blade bites again and then all thoughts are done and gone  
  
Authors note- ok it's a little shorter than I would have liked...maybe this  
one will be the first ever fic/poem that I update... well I gtg and watch the  
tube some(. Anyway ill be seein ya tomorrow hopefully. For Amber Skye,   
before I go let me leave you with some words that I think you should listen to...   
  
"You shouldn't throw stones if you live in a glass house   
and if you got a glass jaw, you should watch your mouth"  
-50 cent 'get rich or die trying LP'  
  
ok so I usually hate rap with a passion but these words stuck cause of  
something that happened today, a minor scuffle...he lost, of course lol or I  
wouldn't be telling u this (. He was running his mouth about a girl he  
didn't like caue she dumped him and so I told him to stop and it just  
escalated from there. I'll spare you all the boring details but suffice to  
day he ended up getting a good view of the shoddy workmanship of the school  
ceiling...Anyway laters ppl 


	2. Waking up

Untitled  
  
Bright light shines upon my face  
Is this heaven or hell or even empty space  
Cracking open my eyes after forsaking life  
I squint around at the afterlife  
Then my eyes pop open and I wonder why  
The afterlife looks like the infirmary  
It's then I realize that there are people in the room  
I look at them and suppress a groan  
My 'friends' are gathered all around  
Worried faces peering down  
I didn't die but they saved me from hell  
Reproaching me with tearful eyes  
As if asking "How could you do this to yourself?"  
I glare at them hatefully  
How dare they interfere and save me?  
They think they know about my pain  
But they know nothing, they are insane  
Or else they wouldn't have worry on their faces  
They shouldn't have saved me  
I wanted to die right there and then  
I wanted my worthless life to end  
But as I gaze at worried faces I wonder  
What would I have done if I traded places?  
With one of them and found myself bleeding, senseless and alone  
I wonder why this feels so wrong  
I know I wanted myself to die...or at least I think I did...didn't I?  
  
Authors note- Well here you have a continuation of the poem of Dyin  
Alone...obviously. Well I am at an impasse here so I come to you, the reader,  
and ask do you think I should continue this as a poem or use this as a  
launching point for a story that I have planned to write but haven't gotten  
around to doing yet. So should I write the story(poem would continue to  
come but at a much slower pace) or just keep doing poems at the pace of  
approx. one a day? Well I will be listening for your imput. Later ppl. 


	3. Ravens History

Ravens History  
  
I can't explain, why I do what I do  
I am not able to say, why I am not like you  
How can express these words?  
They all sound wrong  
And how can I say, what I have felt for so long?  
I can only show, the scars on my arms  
The oldest ones barley even faded and gone  
  
Do you know what it's like, to boil inside?  
Yet have to control it, for the fear all will die  
They were not there, when the sky turned dark  
And they didn't see Juris burned to a crisp  
But I saw and I heard, even as an infant, a fledgling bird  
  
I was raised by Azar the last of her kind  
I taken and shaped, to control power un-divine  
I meditated, concentrated, and shed blood, sweat, and tears  
Learning to suppress my Fathers dark sphere  
Catching glimpse of Mother, I was raised as Azars own  
  
I knew my powers, un-properly controlled  
Could destroy the universe, and so much more  
But then Azar died, left me alone  
With merely my Mother, whom I had barely known  
I cried that day, and that was the end of my tears  
  
I kept to myself, quiet and alone  
Never speaking, unless I had to make myself known  
I learned of my Father, Trigon, and how he became  
The demon he is, and the evil to be  
I learned how they made him, when the Azarathins fled there  
  
I found out that he was their evil and fears  
He was summoned, outside the Great Door  
And he became a demon, terrible his roar  
At the mention of his name, the eternal fire died out  
As though in fear, of his power within and without  
  
Authors note- Ok so this is Ravens history as she relates it to the Titans.  
This is her real history...just in poetry form. Anyway a lot of people wanted  
this continued in poetry/story form, so I am continuing this in the format  
it was originally in.  
HOWEVER, before all the people who wanted it to become a story get sad  
(rriiiggghhht), I have decided to make a pure fic that occurs just after  
chapter 2. So now everyone is happy and what little time I have left is  
gone ( lol well...yeah. Oh and for anyone who hasn't read the comic book this  
is where I am getting her history from. In the fic I will tell the whole  
story and give more details about everything. Anyway gimmie ur input. Later 


	4. Admittance

Admittance  
  
In the silence of the hall, before the altar of Azar  
I feel his pull, inexorable and without falter  
Though they tell me not to, I know that I must go  
They could not stop me, but I know they will not try  
I approach the Great Doors; they stand open of their own accord  
I see my father standing there, before me, just like in my nightmares  
Four red eyes, blood red skin, I can feel the evil, all that makes up him  
He tried his best to sway me, to make me rule at his side  
I had almost fallen, swayed by his lies when  
My mother came and saved me, ripped me away from his eyes  
But he was to strong, he changed her drastically  
I tried my best to save her, used all my power and cries  
But he was expecting this, he wanted it from me  
He instilled his very essence, his soul into me  
No longer could I deny it, even though it hurts to say  
I am his daughter, and he is here to stay  
He left us alone, watching, waiting for me to grow  
Into a woman, so he could subvert me  
And unleash my power, and cause misery and hurt  
But I fled when I felt him, fled quickly down to Earth  
Hoping to buy myself some time, to prepare him a world of hurt  
That's when I met Robin, and helped him as he helped me  
And so we formed the Titans, and brought justice to the city  
  
Author's note- ok so this is (maybe) the end of the poem/story format of  
Ravens History. I will be coming out with a fic, in a few weeks b/c of  
Regents and Finals. However I will try to regularly update other poems  
until I start working on the story. Ok laters all 


End file.
